Aisuru
by CrysStar
Summary: Yaoi A peek into a forbidden love. Passions spark between a naïve schoolboy and his predator of a secret crush. Pairing: Jakotsu Bankotsu


disclaimer  
I, Kagura Fuujinnomai do not own Bankotsu, Jakotsu, or any of the other characters associated with the Inuyasha series.  
I get nothing from writing my Fanfics.  
I am simply a fangirl who wishes to share her passion with the rest of the world.  
- sincerely,  
Kagura Fuujinnomai

(AN. This is an appetizer. Set in the same AU world as Never Again, this story tells the tale of how Bankotsu and Jakotsu first tumbled into each others' hearts. If you like what you see, please feel free to take a peak at some of my other Ja/Ban works as well. I promise you won't be disappointed. Japanese translations/terminology if needed, is available at the end of the story.  
As always, please Read, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy. )

* * *

**Aisuru**

**

* * *

  
**

It was late. Bankotsu knew he should be asleep right now, but he didn't really care.  
How could he possibly fall asleep when someone so intriguing was lying right beside him? His cute little companion snoozed away, the shadows of old tears still streaked across those pale cheeks. This boy was older, by about three years, but he hardly looked it. Bankotsu knew his friend was a boy, but it was hard to think of anyone so beautiful as being male like himself.  
If anything his cute companion looked more like a little girl than an older boy.

And that's how Bankotsu liked him. He had not yet come to terms with what it meant, but he knew that he liked this boy in the way that society expected him to like girls. This boy was just as precious and lovely as any girl Bankotsu had ever seen… Vaguely he wondered if the boy would be angry to hear something like that. 'I do not look like a girl! They're nothing but filth!' That's probably what he'd say…

Bankotsu smiled just thinking about this. His friend was so weird. Or rather, his little 'brother' was so weird. That's what they usually called one another. Especially tonight, when the older boy had been too terrified to go back home, he'd clung to Bankotsu, crying his eyes out, calling him his brother. He came from a broken home, so oftentimes he would show up at Bankotsu's doorstep with those tears in his eyes and Bankotsu's parents would insist that he stay the night where he could be safe. Eventually the whole family grew accustomed to this arrangement, and started to jokingly refer to him as part of the family. And so this beautiful creature had become his 'Aniki'.

'But I don't want to be your brother anymore…'

That's what he wanted to say. No, to yell, scream, sing!  
He wanted to boldly denounce that title and claim a new one. Boyfriend, love, anything like that. If only those smooth red lips would whisper special words like that instead.  
'Yeah right, both our parents would murder us!'

Bankotsu smiled, leaning closer to those red lips, wishing he could touch them.

"I love you, Jakotsu." It was such a small, almost inaudible whisper. Finally it was confessed and Bankotsu felt a little bit sad, watching as his secret heartthrob slept on; oblivious.

Years passed.  
Jakotsu wandered home to him every now and then, like a wild tabby cat, but all the while Bankotsu thought only of caging that mischievous creature. Jakotsu was getting older and still more beautiful with every passing day. Eventually Bankotsu realized he would get his wish, their brotherhood would soon be destroyed by their maturing bodies. The innocent crushes of boyhood soon grew into the lusts of teenage recklessness, and by some amazing twist of fate, Bankotsu wasn't the only one who had felt the change. "You're so fucking hot now…" that's what Jakotsu had let slip one day, and Bankotsu had clung to those words; tempted, tortured. "It's a selfish waste. You don't let anyone do anything to that perfect body…"

Those onyx eyes would darken with lust when he said such things.  
Bankotsu would never dare to call those dirty, perverse passes 'love', but his body shamelessly reacted whenever Jakotsu tossed one of those filthy looks his way. Then one day those looks also became touch. Those painted lips finally began to bestow his hungry skin with caresses and just as he did with the other cute boys he wanted, Jakotsu attempted to seduce Bankotsu with his sweet promises and hot kisses.  
Jakotsu also didn't care if they were supposed to be brothers…  
"Let me fuck you," he would whisper, "I know just what to do to make you feel good…"

Other people might have been insulted, but Bankotsu declined politely, because he knew why Jakotsu acted the way he did. He had seen the bruises and the abuse. Not even Jakotsu's parents loved him. Blindly, foolishly, like so many other teenagers, Jakotsu sought to stop the gap in his heart with meaningless sex. But Bankotsu refused to feed this vicious cycle. Many times those precious cherry lips tore at his heart with stories of other lovers, other passionate nights that Bankotsu secretly wished he could have been a part of.

The desire between his legs bourgeoned, but his heart constricted painfully and snuffed it out…  
It was so disgusting how his body betrayed him and his chest throbbed when that promiscuous, delectable creature looked his way. If anyone ever realized how much he wanted Jakotsu, Bankotsu would surely drop dead of humiliation.

It was Saturday. A not so special Saturday when Bankotsu's mother asked that special question for the thousandth time. "Will your aniki be spending the night again?"

Bankotsu wandered into the kitchen, still dripping from the shower she'd made him take. He gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek. "If it's okay with you," the timid teenager grinned, knowing she would never refuse when he asked like that.

"Just make sure his parents know where he is okay?"

"They don't care," Bankotsu scoffed, "they never do…" He snatched a large box of strawberry pocky from the cabinet and bid his mother farewell before heading back upstairs.  
"Goodnight mom! Please don't barge in and wake us up!"

She laughed, nodding. "Goodnight Darling."

Bankotsu felt immensely guilty as he closed and locked the door to his bedroom.  
His poor mother would drop dead if she ever found out exactly why Jakotsu wanted to stay.  
Under the false pretense of one of their many 'sleepovers', Jakotsu had slunk into the house like the sly fox he was. But Bankotsu knew he had no intention of getting much sleep… "Mom said you could stay," he informed, looking over at his companion. Jakotsu was already sitting on the bed with that look on his face. That look… It made Bankotsu feel so uncomfortable.

'Surely Jakotsu doesn't want to hurt me.' He told himself that many times. But those dark eyes still scared him. It was the hungry stare of a predator. "Come over here," the older male hissed.

Bankotsu shook his head, fidgeting with the box of pocky. "Last time…" He trailed off, unable to say what he was thinking. Jakotsu was chewing on one of his long, red fingernails, probably thinking back to 'last time.'

His shoulder length black hair hung messy about his cocked head as he considered the younger boy. He knew exactly what 'last time' Bankotsu was talking about. But he had already thought it over, long and hard, and figured out how to fix the problem. "If you worry about the past," Jakotsu whispered, "you lose your hope for the future. That's what Dad says to me…"

"If you rush ahead you'll just slip and fall." Bankotsu countered,  
"That's what mom says to me…"  
But Jakotsu only laughed coldly at the mention of 'mom'. "Filth."

"Shut up!" Bankotsu shot back, "Not everyone's mom is a psychotic nymphomaniac like yours!"

"Ooh," Jakotsu tittered, "big words for such a tiny little virgin…"  
Bankotsu bristled, angry at this low blow. He couldn't help it if he was younger and less… experienced. "At least I'm not a slut like you." He hissed icily. "You'd fuck anything alive. And probably dead things too!" That said, he sat defiantly on the floor, alone, and began to snack on his pocky; ignoring Jakotsu.

'He's so cute when he's angry…' Jakotsu watched him eat, admiring the long black hair that flowed freely down his back. It clung, wet and tempting to that perfect caramel skin. Bankotsu had a lot of nerve, giving him the cold shoulder like that. He had no idea of what Jakotsu could do to him. He was older and stronger, and he was so sick of having his advances rebuffed by this stubborn boy. For the umpteenth time he considered forcing himself on the overly trusting younger male. Jakotsu could be a ruthless predator, unlike the naïve object of his lust. He wanted nothing more than to just shove this stubborn boy over, pin him to the ground, and fuck him until he couldn't move anymore. He wanted to hear that innocent voice cry and beg. He wanted to watch that virgin body writhe in pain. To bite down hard enough on that sweet neck until he broke the skin as he pumped mercilessly into the tight bleeding entrance between those smooth caramel legs. Bankotsu would probably be soaked with blood once he was finished. There would be enough of that sweet red nectar to keep this bloodthirsty creature of the night satisfied for years…

Other people might call something like that rape. But to Jakotsu it would be more like claiming a prize he deserved. After all, he had been friends with this boy for so many years. All the while he'd held in the urge, pretending they were just friends, lying, calling him brother when all he really wanted was to call him the bitch he longed to make him into. For years he had wanted to plunder the sacred palace that was Bankotsu's exquisite, virgin body. 'Last time' was the closest he'd ever gotten to doing so. He had become so frustrated that he forced the younger boy to his knees, threatening, hissing cruelly of the pain his fuck would bring. Bankotsu didn't even struggle. But then something amazing happened. Something that caused Jakotsu to freeze, right before he'd finally claimed his precious treasure.

His half-lidded, lust-filled eyes had finally opened and he realized that Bankotsu was crying. Those sweet little tears ran down that beautiful face, and dripped onto those frowning, quivering lips. He was terrified; humiliated, just like the many other boys Jakotsu had so mercilessly ravaged. But one thing was different. This boy with the bitter tears and tempting caramel skin let out a small, submissive whimper, even though he knew of all of the terrible things that were about to happen to him. "I will still love you…"

That tiny whimper was like a knife to his heart. Jakotsu had never felt anything so painful.  
They had learned of atria and ventricles in biology and at the time Jakotsu had nearly fallen asleep in class, but now he understood exactly what those were. They were the pieces of your heart that twisted together when you realize that you've fallen in love.

Like a baby he'd lowered himself against that shivering, sobbing younger boy and cried his eyes out. "Don't ever call me Aniki again." he whispered, "I will be so much more." That's all he had managed to say. They lie together for hours, both completely naked, and cried themselves to sleep.

But now Jakotsu had a new plan. He would have to be even more cunning to lull his prey back into a sense of security. Bankotsu still sat alone on the carpet. He had only just returned from the shower his stupid mother had insisted he take. Jakotsu grinned, realizing that he could use this wet, messy hair to his advantage…

Silently, slyly, he slid from the bed and crawled over to his young, miffed companion.  
"Your hair is so beautiful," he whispered. He was smiling, but Bankotsu still startled and tried to move away. Catching him by the arm, Jakotsu pulled him back to himself. "Don't be afraid…" He cooed, sliding a hand into that long, damp hair. "I just want to rebraid it for you…"

Bankotsu regarded him warily at first, but decided to give him a chance. He nodded, and Jakotsu moved quickly to take his place behind him. Just as he'd said, Jakotsu went right to work on creating the familiar, long black braid. Every now and then his hands wandered, brushing lightly against Bankotsu's bare back, and Bankotsu had to fight the urge to flinch. It didn't feel bad. Unfortunately Bankotsu had started thinking of 'last time', but even so, that touch was starting to make him feel like someone had just turned up the thermostat.  
Was it getting hotter in this room? Jakotsu was smiling again. His painted red lips were pressed against the back of Bankotsu's neck and he whispered with his hands frozen on either of the younger man's hips. "Let's fuck. I'll make sure it won't hurt you."

'He's such a liar,' Bankotsu thought, trying to ignore the pain in his chest. 'but I still want him.'  
"I don't believe you…"

"I promise," Jakotsu insisted, and Bankotsu bit his lip, not knowing if that gentle voice was sincere or not. It sounded so convincing… Those slim, agile fingers had left his hips now and slid slowly downward, into his lap. But just as Bankotsu began to wish he'd put on jeans instead of his soft silk pajama bottoms, those hands froze before they'd even reached their target.

"I promise I won't do anything you don't want…"

Bankotsu scoffed at this promise as well, leaning back against his teenage companion. When had Jakotsu found the time to take off his own shirt? He couldn't recall, but that didn't really matter. "I'm a teenager too," he pointed out, "there's nothing teenagers don't want. But that doesn't make it any less painful…"

Jakotsu nodded. Was he pretending to sympathize, or did he really understand what that meant? "I already said it won't hurt," Jakotsu whispered, "Let me prove it…"  
Those soft, warm hands were on Bankotsu's chest now, smoothing over the entire surface, feeling, teasing and now those lips had attached to the side of his neck, suckling gently.

Jakotsu was careful not to leave any marks for their parents to see. And each caress had to be gentle, or else Bankotsu would surely try to run. Jakotsu knew this and so continued at a slow, tenderly affectionate pace. After looking back on 'last time', Jakotsu was able to prepare himself. He recognized his own quickening pulse and the light blush on that delectable caramel skin, but he restrained himself and refused to act on the powerful urge to just force him to submit. "I know just what you want, Bankotsu…" he assured, letting his hot breath tickle the younger boy's ear. "Can you guess why?" Bankotsu shook his head, but Jakotsu teased him a little longer before explaining. He pressed his fingers against that tempting caramel skin and let his hands wander, squeezing in just the right places so that his young, inexperienced partner gasped and shuddered. Each sound of this pleasure made his own desire rise, coursing like lava through his rapidly heating body. His heart beat almost painfully in his chest, yearning just like the growing pressure between his legs. He was steeling himself. Jakotsu wrapped his arms possessively around this precious, fragile treasure, desperate to earn the right to keep it.  
Tonight Jakotsu would have to do something he'd never done before; make love, not fuck.

"Because I love you too," he whispered, leaning close to press his chest against that smooth, tanned back. He wanted Bankotsu to feel the beating of the heart that so fully desired him.  
"I've always, always loved you…"

Bankotsu turned then and those ocean blue eyes burned like no scalding water ever could. Those soft, timid lips met the cherry-red, painted ones and tasted the person he cherished above everything and anyone else.

Finally, miraculously he could give in and feed those hungry eyes; that insatiable mouth.

How many times had he kissed those lips? Why had they never tasted so sweet before? It was so much better than anything he'd ever beheld; the taste of someone who loved him.  
'Yes, yes, as long as you love me…' The fear was still there, but now he pushed Jakotsu onto the carpet with conviction, kissing him everywhere. On his cheeks and forehead and fingers and chest… But then he froze, the apprehension had crept back up his spine to paralyze him. Those thin fingers had snaked their way into his pajama bottoms and Jakotsu made to remove the restricting garment, expertly, as if he had done it a million times before.

Now Bankotsu wondered of just how many other boys this perverted teenager had undressed with those hands. How many others had he offered those precious caresses?

"Don't think." Jakotsu whispered, pulling Bankotsu into a tight embrace as he kissed him again. He recognized that sad, confused look. "Say it again," those scared lips begged, and Jakotsu cooed his comfort into the crook of his young love's neck. "I love you, I love you…"

He moved then as Bankotsu lie back on the carpet and helped him easily out of his clothes. He lie completely naked now with his eyes closed; surrendering his will to his more experienced partner. Jakotsu knew that he held this young boy's heart right in the palm of his hand. It was up to him whether he wanted to make it or break it. But still, Bankotsu was a teenager, and the hormones surging through his body would help immensely. The blood was already swelling between his smooth tanned legs, and Jakotsu decided to take full advantage of this. "I'll just watch for now," he offered, "amuse me." He then waited, eager to see his innocent companion's response to that challenge. Those nervous fingers wrapped around his own stiffening erection, and Bankotsu slid his hand carefully over the sensitive flesh, pleasuring himself for his partner's enjoyment. "Perfect," the perverted taller male hissed.

Jakotsu's dark, lust-laden eyes were half lidded and hungry again as he observed, and he licked his lips too, acting just like the vicious snake he really was.

But Bankotsu tried not to think about that. Instead he closed his own eyes and focused on the pleasure his own hands could bring himself. His breath came in quick and sharp, perfectly timed with the steady pumping of his hand. Jakotsu let out little moans every now and then that spurred him on. Vaguely he wondered if Jakotsu would also pleasure himself now. Curiosity won out over stubborn defiance and Bankotsu opened his eyes to check. Jakotsu was leaned over him. His slightly longer, paler shaft nearly touched Bankotsu's, and as if reading his mind, he reached down to stroke it. Bankotsu felt his cheeks light up as those onyx eyes drank in the sight of his fully exposed body. Jakotsu seemed enraptured, hypnotized by the sight of their mirrored erotic movements. He moved in perfect time with Bankotsu, teasing himself until the head of his arousal began to drip precum onto the tan fingers below. Jakotsu grinned when he saw this and kissed his beloved, sliding that exquisite strawberry tongue into Bankotsu's still panting mouth.

"Don't cum yet," he purred into their kiss, and Bankotsu's eyes screwed shut with the torture of obeying. The way he talked was so dirty, but still endearing. His unflinching love for this man doubled the pleasure building beneath his fingers, and Bankotsu shuddered, his hips moving instinctively to thrust his stiff longing into his waiting palm. Now he was moaning, begging for release, but Jakotsu still refused. "Not yet," he whispered, breaking their kiss as he sat up.

The warmth of his partner was gone, and so Bankotsu paused in his ministrations to open his eyes again. Jakotsu hadn't gone far. He was leaned on all fours just a little ways away, and now those curious blue eyes beheld something new. Jakotsu moved to pleasure himself again, but in a very different way. He had one of his arms curved behind his back instead of between his legs, but he was still moaning. Intrigued, Bankotsu rolled on to his hands and crawled over to his completely naked, panting companion. Three of those long, thin fingers had slid slowly into him from behind, then back out and Bankotsu couldn't help but marvel at the obvious enjoyment on that pale, feminine face. Jakotsu arched his back, moaning at his own touch. "Oh…"  
Sometimes he hissed and bit back the moans, and sometimes he let them drip out like those shining fingers that plunged only deeper, faster. Instinctively Bankotsu took himself into his hands as he watched, pumping in time with those stiff fingers, but again Jakotsu interrupted him.  
"Not yet," those shuddering lips commanded, and Bankotsu obeyed. He had wanted to stroke himself off to climax while watching this erotic display, but Jakotsu offered an even more tempting opportunity. "Cum inside of me…"

Finally Bankotsu understood what he'd meant by that promise.  
_'I'll make sure it won't hurt you.'_ It meant that for the first time, his much more experienced partner had decided to submit to another man. Now it would be Jakotsu feeling the pain.  
Suddenly Bankotsu realized that he was no longer the only virgin in the room. He hesitated, even though he wanted so badly to claim the priceless opportunity he'd been offered.  
"Don't think," Jakotsu insisted, "just make love to me…"

Now Bankotsu took his place behind his precious partner, thinking only of that word; 'love'. Those fingers slid out for the last time, and Jakotsu's back arched seductively as he took his lover inside of him for the very first time. Bankotsu groaned as he shoved his way into that exquisite entrance. It took every ounce of his self control to avoid immediately spilling his seed into his now shivering partner. That tight, wet heat squeezed him tightly as he closed his eyes and his mind as well. He didn't think, but only moved; pummeling into his newly claimed lover. The pleasure was like nothing he'd ever dreamed of. He moaned shamelessly, louder than he'd ever dared and plunged mercilessly into the depths of that pleading heat. The pressure built, his hands clenched against those smooth white hips, guiding them, forcing them back as he crashed into them again and again. The sweet, shuddering breaths of his beloved echoed in his hazy, pleasure-filled mind, and he moved still faster at this encouragement. Intense, pulsing heat wracked his entire body as he came into that tight entrance. Jakotsu's name was lost to his final, gasping cries and he collapsed against smooth, sweat-kissed porcelain, still trembling with the aftershock of orgasm.

Now Bankotsu slipped unceremoniously from that precious heat and didn't bother to catch himself when he hit the ground. Jakotsu joined him immediately, wrapping his arms around him as he whispered, still panting and kissed his lips. "I love you, my precious seme."

They lie there, resting as their breathing returned to normal. The pleasure-induced haze cleared slowly from Bankotsu's mind as he contemplated that new title. 'Seme,' it sounded foreign and unpleasant. Was that who he was? Just a dominant partner? No, that was not what he wanted.

"Don't call me Seme," he decided, and Jakotsu started. He raised an eyebrow, looking bemused. Bankotsu must have really hated that word if he'd forfeited their sweet chance at after play. Or maybe his naïve sweetheart didn't even know what after play was…  
"Well alright," he sighed, kissing those stubborn, frowning lips. "then how about Koibito?"

"No," Bankotsu insisted, "My parents would freak…"  
Jakotsu giggled at this; amused. "Closet case," he teased, "you choose the name then."

Bankotsu was silent for a very long time, and just when Jakotsu thought he might have fallen asleep on him, the timid younger boy finally made up his mind. "Aisuru." He said it slowly, affectionately. "That's what we'll call each other. That way only we will know that it truly means Lover."

'Yes, that would be perfect,' Bankotsu decided. No one else needed to know. No one else needed to have even the slightest opportunity to share the special title he had for Jakotsu. Even if Jakotsu had a thousand others he called 'koibito' or whatever, he would only have one Aisuru. Even if Jakotsu left him tonight and never returned Bankotsu would treasure the newly renamed owner of his heart. No matter what position, no matter how long they would be together. From that moment, until the day he died, Jakotsu would always be his very first, very secret lover.

"Aisuru?"  
Jakotsu giggled at his new nonsensical title, but now it was his turn to obey. "Alright."  
He snuggled closer to the younger boy, closing his eyes against the warmth of their shared affection. Who cared what title he gave? Nothing else mattered anyway. Nothing but his sweet, shivering caramel-skinned lover. "Aisuru…" He purred, kissing those smiling lips, "My special, secret lover."

"Perfect." The younger male whispered. He sounded sleepy now, and a sweet little yawn escaped those thin, contented lips as Jakotsu kissed him one last time. It was a gentle, chaste kiss; the kind that whispered volumes without saying a single word. Those dark, drowsy blue eyes burned into his own once more, and then the object of his affection drifted off to sleep. As the comfortable darkness began to claim his own exhausted mind, Jakotsu knew that he would never again, for all his life, submit to any man but Bankotsu. He loved his Aisuru with every inch of his broken, wounded heart.

fin

* * *

(Terminology in order of appearance:  
1. Aniki: Brother. What Bankotsu and Jakotsu call each other in the series.  
2. Seme: The dominant, giving partner in a yaoi love story.  
3. Aisuru: "to love". It is not proper to call one Aisuru, because it is not truly a noun. But Bankotsu uses it for that very reason. His relationship with Jakotsu is a secret, so he has opted to use a somewhat nonsensical title so that only the two of them will truly be able to appreciate its meaning.)


End file.
